Bakura's Sister
by AkiiRawrz
Summary: Bakura's sister, Anna Grace, is tired of being a secret. She wants to go to school and meet new people. But when she decides to go to Domino High will she regret this decision?
1. Party

Bakura's Sister

It was quiet in the rather large bedroom where she and her best friend, Alice Motgomery, slept. Suddenly the alarm clock went off. She looked at the clock and it was set thwo hour earliet then usual. "Bakura!" Anna Grace yelled, her voice echoing down the hall. Yes, Anna Grace was related to the bad ass Bakura. She didn't mind one bit actually. And what amused her was that none of the "preppy group" as she liked to call them, didn't know about her. She stomped down the hall toward his room. Anna Grace lived in this huge home with Bakura, Alice, and sometimes, Malik adn Marik. They usually spent the night almost every night.,Anna of course didn't mind. She always had a soft spot for Malik. Just the thought of him made her smile. She slamed Bakura's door open and he sat up slowly. "What is it" He groaned childishly. "Time to get up" She growled throwing a pillow at him. She looked down at the blankets scattered all over the room,and asumed Malik and Marik had left early today. She walked into the kitchen and stopped noticing a note on the fridge: Anna, don't forget about my party tonight. I'm looking forward to seeing you there, Love Malik. Anna smiled shaking her head. Just then Bakura walked in and poured a glass of water. "He never lets me forget does he?" Anna laughed. "Nope" Anna rolled her eyes as she watched her brother crumble the note and toss it in the trash. "You're so rude towards him" Anna griped. "Anyone who has that big of a thing for my sister is the people I keep an extra eye on" Bakura muttered grinning. Anna laughed looking her brother up and down. She did look alot like him. Her hair was as white and fluffy as his. And her skin was pale just like his. Except for her eyes. They were the same shape as Malik and Marik's. She loved how her eyes looked. One of the main reasons she loved about Malik was his eyes. She smiled at Bakura and took his glass of water from his hands and drank the rest down. "Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" Bakura gowled. "Well I wasn't finished with the note" Anna argued. He looked at the floor and then stomped off into the living room., Anna grinned tossing the glass into the sink. She loved teasing him. It made her feel even eviler then he was. She chuckled to herself adn followed him into the living room. But on her way she bumped into a warm body. she blinked and her dark brown eyes met violet. "Hey Anna" Malik said and smiled sweetly. Anna almost died looking at that smile. "H-H-Hey M-M-MAlik" She stammered. Malik's smile widened and he looked down. Anna followed his gaze realizing that she was so close to him, one move and she would be pressed up against him. Her breath was caught in her throat as Malik chuckled. His arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her closer and then she was pressed up against him. She looked down and bit her lip. Malik tilted her chin and smiled sweetly again. "So is Bakura letting you come tonight?" Anna was so lost in his eyes she wasn't paying attention to anything else. She snapped herself out of her trance and she smirked a Bakura-like smirk. "Yeah, even if he didn't I'd still go" Anna whispered so only he could hear. "Thats great!" Malik smiled and was almost tempted to hiss her. But with Bakura right behind him....wait. Malik turned around and he cringed at the sight of Bakura grinning his wicked grin, fangs and all. "Malik?" He asked.

"Mm Hmm"

"What did I say about touching" Bakura growled licking his fangs with hunger in his eyes. "Oh crap sorry" Malik muttered releasing Anna from his grasp. Bakura chuckled and grabbed Anna by the arm and dragged her to the couch. Anna glared daggers at him but he just ignored her. "Well, I-I guess I'll be going. I still have to get ready for the party. Marik won't help of course" Malik muttered turning toward the door. Anna tried to get up to hug him good-bye but Bakura just grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Alright well I'll see you later" She frowned as the door shut behind him. Anna didn't want him to leave. Becuase as soon as him and Alice Bakura would yell at her. "Well thanks for letting me stay another day Anna but I gotta go too. See you later" Alice gave Anna a hug before walking out the door. Anna sighed and waited for an outburst from Bakura but it didn't come. "What no yelling!?" Anna growled. "Nope. I just want you to know; I'm watching you. Now think of that when you're making out with Malik tonight" Anna shoved him playfully and glared. Anna got up from the couch adn smirked. She was going to have so much fun tonight.

******

It took Anna forever to get her hair alone. It kept sticking up in so many places. She got her straight iron and tried to straighten it. It took about an hour and a half to do that. When she was finished with that, very carefully, she slipped her black dress on, not messing up her hair. Finally she was finished. She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was straight. And her black dress really brought out her pale skin. She walked into the room where Bakura was waiting for her. He didn't look any different then he always did. He stared at Anna and smiled. "You look beautiful Anna Grace" Bakura smiled. "Thanks" She said and smiled back. They both left a few mintues later. They cut through a dark alley, as a shorter way to Malik's. Suddenly a shadow moved swiftly from a sorner and Anna wipped her head around to see what it was. But nothing was there. I'm loosing my mind, Anna thought and continued toward Malik's. Then she saw another shadow and she turned all the way around but still, she saw nothing. She sighed and caught up with Bakura, who was about ten feet away from her. Then all of a sudden tan arms wra[[ed around her waist and she felt hot breath on her neck. "Hey" Malik whispered in her ear. Anna smiled and turned around to face him. "I thought I was going to meet you there?" Anna chuckled. "I know. I just didn't want to wait" He laughed and dragged her down the alley to his house.


	2. Five Minutes To Midnight

Chapter 2

"Five Minutes to Midnight"

Once they were saftly inside Marik had stole Bakura away for a little that left Malik and Anna Grace alone in the living room. Malik had his arm wrapped around her waist adn Anna couldn't help but blush. They were talking about what they thought Bakura and Marik were doing when Malik turned on the radio and "Five minutes to midnight" by Boys Like Girls started playing. Malik smirked at her adn she chukled. "Whats so funny" Malik asked raising an eyebrow. "You're trying too hard. I mean you know I love you so if you want me why dont you just....kiss me"

"I'd love to" Malik whispered leaning down adn kissed her passionatly. Anna automaticly kissed bak with a lot more force then inteneded. Malik wrapped both arms around her waist adn pulled her up from the couch without breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss then and smirked at her. From the look on his face Anna knew what he was about to do and she smirked back pulling him down the hall.

*****

The following morning Anna woke up very cheerful. Bakura knew exactly why too. They had stayed the night of course adn Anna didn't know Bakura knew what had went on that night. He wouldn't leave her alone about it. Anna had had enough of it and told him she was going to the grocery store. She drove down to the store trying to clear her mind. But more thoughts filled her head when people started to stare as she walked into the store. She just let it slide as she got all she needed. But at the checkout even the lady was looking at her weird. When she asked to see her drivers licence the lady's eyes widened. Anna knew exactly why and she rolled her eyes, Anna alwyas got that reaction from everyone. Cops, checkout workers, why do you think she doesnt go to school? She'd love to go but she just couldn't stand the attention. But the idea kept rolling through her mind. She really wanted, with all her heart, to go to shcool and be a normal girl. To meet new friends, and to learn new things. Even though she was smarter than Bakura anyway. Then the question hit her. Why doesn't she? That question was the start of a whole new life for her and Bakura.


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3

The Plan

"Absolutly not!" Bakura's voice echoed through the empty house. "Come on Bakura." Anna said trying to cal him down. "I will not allow you to go. Expecially in disguise." Anna had asked him is she could enroll in Domino High this year. She had stopped by the mall and bought a perfect disguise. No one would recognize her, even though they didn't know her anyway. She even changed her name to Alisa Motgomery. "Look, you will still get to see me. Its not like I'm moving away. I need a life Bakura" Anna said looking up at her brother with pleeding eyes. Bakura sighed deeply and thought for a moment. "Fine but only if you promis not to look at me like that again" Anna's face lit up and she hugged her brother tightly. "Thank you so much Bakura!" She smiled. She was so excited as she ran down the hall to her room. But she was not aware of what trouble she was up against. And what was awaiting in the halls of Domino High.

******

Anna growled as she looked down at the uniform. "The only thing bad about this plan, is the outfit" She muttered to herself and sighed. She shook her head as she got dressed. She put her blonde wig on and pinned it down so it wouldn't fly off in case wind hit or something. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked nothing like herself at all. The blonde wig wne all the way down to her waist as her white hair just went lower then her shoulders. Her skin was a little darker. She had tried to get a tan and succeded....a little. Finally after a while she was ready. Bakura wanted to drive her but Anna insisted on driving herself. Her hands were shaking as she drove toward the shcool. She was ready but a little nervous too. But as she parked in the parking lot all that changed. She saw one of her brothers worst enemies. Yugi Moto! She had secretly had a crush on him. But she couldn't tell Bakura. Not now and not ever. He would kill her instantly if she did. She sighed as she stepped out of the car and tried to walk as fast as she could toward the doors of the school without being seen by him. She could have sworn she saw him staring at her. But she had succeded on getting inside. Now if she can only last the entire day. Or year.


End file.
